deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trigon
Trigon is a character by DC Comics. He is the father of Raven, in addition to being one of the major enemies of the Teen Titans. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Trigon vs. Dormammu (Completed) * Trigon vs Oberon (Abandoned) * Shuma-Gorath vs. Trigon * Thanos vs Trigon * Bill Cipher vs Trigon (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= Battle Record * Wins: 2 * Losses 0 * Draws: 0 * Multiple Endings: 1 '''Possible Opponents' * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Dimentio (Super Mario Bros.) * Doctor Strange * Eliza (Skullgirls) * Galactus * Giratina (Pokémon) * Giygas (Earthbound) * Hild (Oh My Goddess!) * HIM (PowerPuff Girls) * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * The Lich (Adventure Time) * Lord Tirek (MLP) * Naraku (InuYasha) * Saitama (One-Punch Man) * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Skeletor (He-Man) * Ultraman Belial (Ultraman) History A cruel and powerful entity, Trigon was born from the accumulation of inner evil cast off by the inhabitants of Azarath. For ages, Trigon comes to be known by various names as he ruled over the six Under-Realms, a collective title for conquered planets and dimensions. His only equal was the wearer of the Silent Armor, vowing to destroy it through his progeny. After siring his three sons Belial, Ruskoff and Suge. Trigon ended up on Earth in Gotham City for a brief moment and, despite having only a fraction of his power, as part of a ritual by a cult to give him a "bride" in their member Angela Roth. Once the deed was done, revealing his true appearance while learning his fourth child would be a girl, Trigon arranged for Angela to reach Azarath to have Raven raised there as part of his master-plan for their daughter to be his heir, believing that her being able to learn how to love is key to remolding the Under-realms in their image. Thus, he considers anyone who attempts to kill Raven, or any form of distraction like Azarathians, as a threat to his plans of universal dominion. Though Raven refuses to ever help him after he destroyed Azarath, knowing he must first gain a corporeal foothold on Earth, Trigon is still bent to win over while removing the Teen Titans for their interference. Death Battle Info As the embodiment of pure evil, Trigon is highly manipulative and untrustworthy. He appears to be generally friendly and outgoing to some, but in reality, he is actually a soul-sucking monster who cares only for himself and sees others under him like his sons as tools to suit his needs. The only exception to this is Raven, whom he cares to a degree in a somewhat warped way, having expressed his hope for her to embrace her demonic heritage and be by his side. Physically, Trigon possesses enormous strength and durability, making him extremely difficult to harm or weaken without great skill and willpower. His eyes also give him a near virtual omniscience of all events across the cosmos. Trigon also possesses vast magical and energy manipulation abilities to an uncertain yet incredibly high extent, these include shape-shifting and size-shifting, telekinesis, portal creating with a simple gesture, high-speed flight, soul consumption, power granting, and soul-self derived flames (fireballs and flaming demons). He can also manipulate others with his words or possession, terraform a planet with all living beings turned to stone, create dark doppleganger constructs, and bring back someone from the dead. Feats * Considered one of the DC universe's more powerful beings. ** Summoned Scorpion to the DC universe. ** Ate the Heart of Darkness, a relic created by the Divine created to extract evil from countless worlds in their universe. * Able to possesses the likes of Superman, Wonderwoman and Flash. * Destroyed his first planet at age six. * Can transfer souls into food and turn people into animals. * Tanked damage from Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash. * Fought in a seemingly endless standoff against Mister Mxyzptlk. Flaws * Can be been sealed in a crystal or in Raven. * Underestimates his daughter and her friends at times. * His possessions can be canceled if his victims are wounded enough that he cannot maintain his hold. * Consumed by a hunger for pure evil. Gallery RageTrigonNevermore.jpg|Trigon facsimile from the Teen Titans animated series. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gods Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:TV combatants Category:Villains